Medieval Mafia Prequel
| image = File:Far_Far_Away_At_Universal_Studio_Singapore_(DSC_0031_2_3).jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Unreality | link = Medieval Mafia Prequel | size = 15 Players (Large) | startdate = February 20, 2009 | winningfaction = Sentinels | roster = player #Einkil #Frost #Surge #Joe's Student #CherryLane #The Fox #Lemonymelon #Rossbeemer #IDoNotExist #SparrowHawk #The Merkal #Lost In Space #Star_Tiger #Prof. Templeton #Dawg | first = IDoNotExist | last = Frost, Surge, Lost In Space, Star_Tiger | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Unreality based on own design and is considered a prequel to the Mafia series (1-6 and Multimafia). It began on February 20, 2009 and ended in a Sentinels win in D5 (1 March 2009). Game Mechanics Rules A few weeks ago I finished designing a massive, complicated, multiracial, interconnected, dynamic and many-factioned game called Medieval Mafia - I can't wait to host it, however it requires a gargantuan 25 people (largest ever for BD/incog/msphere I think) and a hell of a lot of my time, neither of which are viable right now for hosting on Mafiosphere. But since I'm to be hosting one of the jumpstarter games here, I've made MMp - the Medieval Mafia Prequel!!! Unlike MM, which is set in a secluded town called Righroot, the prequel takes place near Azrent, the bustling capital city of the Azrentian kingdom. The game begins during a crisis with the neighboring desert region of Vah'taar. The monarchy of Azrentia decided to dam a river for monetary reasons - a river that was also a major water supply for Vah'taar. Push came to shove and the conflict escalated, resulting in an explosive assassination of the King and his wife. However, it is rumored that either the king or the queen (but probably not both) survived, slipping to the streets in disguise. As the vengeful prince came into power, Vah'taar feared for the safety of its own Sultan and other high-ranking officials. The Sultan swiftly sent messages to the Prince, stressing that Vah'taar had nothing to do with the assassinations, but the King & Queen were well loved by both the Prince and the Azrentian folk, and rumors of war spread like quickfire. At the same time, the water situation for Vah'taar worsened... people were starting to die of thirst, and the Prince was adamant about his parents' decision to dam the river. When war broke out, it did not occur in cities or battlefields or mountain passes. It all started with a small struggle at Azrent Dam... ---- Vah'taar agents (4) - known as djinn for their grace of movement and shadowy skills, the Vah'taar agents have descended on the Azrent Dam under the cloak of darkness, killing the dam workers and seizing the main hydromana building royal sentinels (10) - the Prince has cunning strategists on his side, and advisedly planted a small group of Azrentian soldiers to guard the dam in case Vah'taar should try to attack it living water (1) - the hydromana plant was designed to capture the magical propeties of water and transmute it into pure metaphysical force, as per the ancient method of tropical islanders. With all that magical disturbance in the water, a being classified as aquazoa has arisen and escaped from the pipes. The aquazoa is made up of water itself and thinks with a lurking, predatorial mind. The "living water" can slide under doorways, seep through walls, travel through pipes and even coalesce into the shape of a human being In similar nature to Jumper Mafia but more extreme, I give no role descriptions or even role names... that's right, you'll have to figure them out yourself the most part, the actual Medieval Mafia is pretty translucent in its role descriptions with only a few secret role aspects for a few roles (like Knight quests, Sorcerer spells, etc), but I wanted to try this unknowledge spin with the Prequel However, you can be sure about the following things: * there is no probability * the Azrentian sentinels have at least a saving role and a killing role and an information discovery role * the story posts will contain clues, hints, etc, maybe not as much toward identities but definitely toward what kind of roles and role abilities are out there Role Description Vah'taar: (BTSC + kill each night) * Sand Djinni - the Sand Djinni is an expert tracker that can manipulate whirlwinds of sand and dust to blind the enemy and foil their plots. Each night, the Sand Djinni can attempt to stop one person's night actions from succeeding * Rain Djinni - there's a nearly-indestructible role called the Stormskin which is similar to the Reflex from Jumper Mafia. The Rain Djinni can follow someone each night, attempting to find the Stormskin. If so, the Rain Djinni descends upon the Stormskin and kills them * Fire Djinni - perhaps counterintuitively, the Fire Djinn is an expert at coordinating the group and planning defense. Each night, the Fire Djinn may opt to either post a message for all to see, OR they may save any of the four Djinni from death * Sky Djinni - the Sky Djinni's forte is observing and assimilating information, waiting until the last possible moment to strike. If they wish, each day the Sky Djinni may attempt a specific assassination of one person. To do this, they must know sufficiently enough about the person (the type of role they are, like "she's a saving role" or "bob is some kind of information learning role", subject to my judgement on whether you are close enough). If the Sky Djinni's guess is so off (completely different) that they plan the assassination in a completely wrong way, the player learns the identity of the Sky Djinni as a baddie but not which baddie or which faction Sentinels * Field Medic - saves each night (cannot save self) * Bodyguard - saves any single-digit number (0-9) of people each night and dies if 30% or more are baddies (cannot save self) * Dispatcher - kills each night except the first * Scry Apprentice - BTSC with Master Scry * Master Scry - learn one role identity each night (role name desc + faction of a player) * Philosopher - knows all role names, can learn one role description of a name each night * Guard Captain - can choose own voting power via PM, from 0 to 1 to 2. If the Field Medic or Bodyguard dies, the Guard Captain learns their role identity, name and description * Grave Robber - an ex-street-urchin that just can't ditch old habits. If they wish, each night they can learn the role name and maybe a word or two about the gist of the role (though not the full description) of a player that died the previous night, however the aquazoa and Rain Djinni learn the same information * Stem Cell - an aptly named expert that has the training to take on any role. After a Sentinel is lynched, the Stem Cell may opt to take on their role and become the role. They are always seen as the "Stem Cell" by spies and lynches no matter what role they take on (if any) * Stormskin - was a hired-steel protector to a merchant vessel going through tropical waters when the ship was caught in a mighty tempest. The storm was brimming with island mana, so when lightning blasted the Stormskin, they were imbued with exotic qualities... they now have dark blue skin streaked with lighter grey-yellow and a hypodermis pulsating with electricity just under the surface. The Stormskin can resist all attacks except lynching and possibly a very skilled enemy Aquazoa * The living water, as its faction description implied (read that for what it is), is an independent faction out to prey on the Djinn and Sentinels alike to boost its water supply. Each night except the first, the aquazoa can kill any one player and, via osmosis, extract the water out of them to increase the volume of the 'living water'. The aquazoa starts out at 2 "volume units" of water and gets 1 unit by successfully killing 1 person. The aquazoa has no voting power until it makes one successful kill and thus gets enough volume (3 units or more) to take on human shape. If the Aquazoa drops back below 3, they lose the voting power. If the Aquazoa attacks the Stormskin Sentinel role, they are electrocuted and lose one unit of water. If the Aquazoa is killed at night, they lose 2 units. If lynched, they lose as many units as they have. If they go to 0 or below, they've been all "dried up" and of course die. Units are important in that they represent the aquazoa's force and influence and thus voting power. At 3 units, they go from x0 to x1 voting power. At each 2 new units, their voting power increases (3 = x1, 5 = x2, 7 = x3, 9 = x4, etc). This is related to the aquazoa's wincon: get lynched the two people above and below them on the roster. I will reshuffle the roles until the aquazoa is not on either end and has 1 Djinn and 1 Sentinel on either side of them rosterwise. Both of these people must be lynched for the aquazoa to win the game. If they die by other means, the aquazoa must be the last standing (a difficult secondary wincon). Each night, the aquazoa may opt to consume 1 unit to save anyone but themselves from death. They can only do it once per night and it doesn't interfere with their kill (unless they pick the same person to kill and save that is) Background The river Gnomos begins in a soaring mountain valley crystallized with ice and the prismatic spray of alpine springs. It slides across smooth stones and swirls around ice floes, gaining volume and mass as it tumbles down through the rearing crags of ice and rocky cliffs. It makes its first appearance as a beautiful waterfall cascading from a crumbling ledge into a lush mountain valley. It spills into a cradle of mist and winds through dense jungle on its way down to the great riverbed that won the tributary its name (Gnomos means "large" in an ancient nomad language). From there it roars past the outskirts of the sprawling capital city of Azrent, the seat of royal Azrentia, and crashes into a thick scrubland, which eventually dries out in the inescapable rain shadow of the bastionlike mountains to the north. In this desert, the desert of Vah'taar, the river Gnomos is life and god to the ancient tribal peoples. Even as the Vah'taar society evolves and develops, the river Gnomos is still its lifeblood and major water source. It's an oasis in a land of scorching sun and endless sandswept dunes. But in recent times, the monarchy of Azrentia has made a foolish mistake. If you zoom back a little bit, to a shallow canyon carved by Gnomos that lays on the border of the scrubland and the desert, you would see a dam. A mighty construction of stone and iron and slate and rusting steel, the dam, called a "hydromana" dam, was built to collect the innate magical energy of the flowing water to use as power. Vah'taar didn't approve. As momentous events occurred and tensions escalated (see the above spoiler for more info), the leadership of Vah'taar made a devastatingly crucial decision. That decision begins our story and our game... Medieval Mafia Prequel!!! Host's Summary Well, that was fun There was a bit of inactivity in the middle, but after review and helpful insight from other players and nonplayers, I see that it was both the setup of the game and the current cautious scenario that slowed that part of the game. But then it quickened back up and in whole turned out to be a pretty fun game and enjoyable experience. Thanks again to everyone that played. Good luck in future games -Unreality Winning Faction 1) Einkil - The Philosopher - Killed N2 by Sky Djinn 3) Surge - Master Scry 4) JS - Stormskin -Search killed N3 by Rain Djinn 5) Cherry Lane - Stem cell - Killed N3 by Djinn 8) Rossbeemer - Scry Apprentice - Killed N4 by Djinn 9) IDNE - Field Medic - Lynched D1 12) LIS - Guard Captain 13) ST - Dispatcher 14) Prof. T - Bodyguard - Killed N2 by Aquazoa 15) Dawg - grave robber - Killed N5 by Djinn Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: unreality 1) Einkil - The Philosopher - Killed N2 by Sky Djinn 2) Frost - Rain Djinn 3) Surge - Master Scry 4) JS - Stormskin -Search killed N3 by Rain Djinn 5) Cherry Lane - Stem cell - Killed N3 by Djinn 6) The Fox - Sky Djinn - Lynched D4 7) Lemonymelon - Fire Djinn 8) Rossbeemer - Scry Apprentice - Killed N4 by Djinn 9) IDNE - Field Medic - Lynched D1 10) sparrowhawk - Aquazoa - Lynched D2 11) The Merkal - Sand Djinn - Lynched D3 12) LIS - Guard Captain 13) ST - Dispatcher 14) Prof. T - Bodyguard - Killed N2 by Aquazoa 15) Dawg - grave robber - Killed N5 by Djinn Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games